Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150726194238
UAC News- The Presidential Elections on August 1st will be coming soon. With Liberal Candidate Janet Hasenkopf, Conservative Candidate Richard Newman, and other Presidential Candidate Preston Cole. We continue to update you on the UCG's Politics, and here is what we have. Janet Hasenkopf plans to reduce military spending, and reduce the military fleet to about 4,000 Vessel, and end the BRD-01 Spectre Battle Robot Program. Video Clip "These "abominations" will turn against us. They have no ally, and what if the almighty Delusion AI takes them over? We will be defenseless!" End However, Preston Cole argues that the BRD-01 Spectres have been programed to only take orders from UAC officials, and UAC "Smart" Artificial Intelligences. Janet also aims to tighten restriction on UCG Gun Laws, saying that owning automatic firearms can be deadly, even with modern day security, and aims to also ban military grade weapons being sold, a common controversy mainly caused after Misriah Armory was allowed to sell UAC weapons such as shotguns, assault rifles, and even high caliber sniper rifles. Conservative Richard Newman aims to increase military spending of the UAC, and increase its already massive budget to have it maintain it's role in world politics and relations, and aims to take an aggressive role to hostile nations and factions, such as the Delusion AI, and Germany. Video Clip "Why must we be cowards in the face of them? We are a proud nation, with the largest and most powerful military on Earth, with many allies, and yet we haven't taken out our most basic enemies?" End Newman also plans to keep the current gun laws, and also release the market from the government to a more "free market", and allow trading with all nations with corporations. Preston Cole aims to seek a more "transparent" government, with the population able to view battle reports, and images, and casualties directly after a fight to allow "The people to see what they want to see". Video Clip "We may have kept our secrets, but the SPARTAN program was secret, some of our enemies have been secret, and I think we need that to end. The controversy of our actions should be allowed to be seen, so other nations do not repeat what we have done" He plans to retain the current military budget, and also aim at improving foreign relations, specifically with the Terran Dominion, a nation the UCG has been close to a breaking point of war with. He also aims to increase the massive colonial empire of the UCG, expanding to new star systems when they are discovered. The "Fleet Admiral" as he is called by many of his subordinates also is aiming to continue the increasement of robotic warfare, mainly with the BRD-01 Spectre program, saying that it will be a major breakthrough, and prevent major losses in a war, and allow the UAC to have a professional army of just two million, where other nations at war, such as the Confederacy of Independent States, or Alliance (A UCG term for the AIF), need as much as over 5 million personnel to maintain control. Though this has sparked controversy and criticism by numerous UCG politicians, specifically the Ceres Liberal Party, who claims that it could be dangerous to have a mainly-robotic army. However, the Fleet Admiral disagrees, and states that the UAC's "Smart" AIs have not turned against their creators, and it would remain the same for the robots. Preston Cole also aims to continue some of President John Ackerman's policies, although the latter had mainly been a part of the Ganymede Conservative Party. For the political situation, Cole aims to have the CLP and GCP to reduce their grips on the Senate and Committee of Representatives (Senate and House basically), and allow smaller political parties, and those who do not have a party, to show their voice, and maybe halt the constant blocks in passing laws, and discussions when the two parties each held one house. We will continue to update you on the political situation, with election day drawing closer.